VRChat Legends Wiki
The VRChat Community.jpg|VRChat Community Discord|link=VRChat Community Discord|linktext= A welcoming community where you can make new friendships! Purple Lotus RP Scelus Casino Logo.jpg|The Purple Lotus|link=Purple Lotus RP|linktext=For new roleplayers to join in a free-form RP environment. Welcoming all levels! Stealth May 17th 2019 6 Ascension academy.jpg|Ascension Academy|link=Ascension Academy Characters|linktext=The Ascension Academy is a magical school formed to fight evil magic. Spazkoga Screenshot of Callous Row Group VRChat 1920x1080 2019-12-06 23-40-11.561.png|Callous Row|link=Callous Row Characters|linktext=Cyberpunk science fiction RP inspired by the Shadowrun series. Hosted by GM Arcadum. Roflgator Sept 17th 8 The Bandit.jpg|Bricktown|link=Bricktown|linktext=Bricktown is a place of crime. In the gutters shines a small beacon, The Golden Gator bar StealthRG July 31st 13 Comfy Cafe.jpg|Comfy Cafe|link=The Comfy Cafe RP Group|linktext=Welcome to the Comfy Cafe! With hostesses LeyLey & Koeless. Some call it a mad cafe... VRChat Logo.png|VRChat|link=VRChat|linktext=A brief summary of the game... Here you can find and add the lore of VRChat's most interesting individuals and groups! Many editors focus on the roleplaying (RP) aspects of the game but the wiki is not exclusively for RP. Is something missing? Join us and add it, the wiki depends on contributions from volunteers - like YOU! Scroll down to the bottom to see - how you can help - or if you have any questions. =Featured Article= Click here to view previously featured pages! = Trending Roleplayers and RP Group= ROLEPLAYERS Chipz-1.jpg|'Chipz'|link=Chipz Lanfear+PB2.jpg|'Lanfear'|link=Lanfear OathmealProfile.jpg|'Oathmeal'|link=Oathmeal Rofl May 19th 2019 31 Roflgator Mirror.jpg|'Roflgator'|link=Roflgator ArcadumAvatar.jpg|'Arcadum'|link=Arcadum VRChat 1920x1080 2019-05-26 09-54-17.315.png|'Oblivious'|link=Oblivious SatchiProfilePic.png|'Satchi'|link=Satchi SpazKoga.png|'SpazKoga'|link=SpazKoga RP GROUPS Callous Row Logo Arcadum.jpg|'Callous Row RP'|link=Callous Row Stealth June 9th 2019 16 Ignis Squad, Esmae, Chipz, Rook and Speca.jpg |Ascension Academy RP|link=Chipz Season 5 RP Group June 18th 2018.png|'Gator RP Group'|link=Gator RP Group There-Recovered.png|'Imperial Waifu Army'|link=Imperial Waifu Army Purple Lotus.png|'Purple Lotus'|link=Purple Lotus RP Aegis.png|'Aegis'|link=Aegis ARCHIVED Persona Joey Bagels.jpg|'Joey Bagels'|link=Nagzz21 Kimple.png|'KimplE'|link=KimplE Zentryey.png|'Zentreya'|link=Zentreya ALA.png|'Anti-Lewd Army'|link=Anti-Lewd Army Nuts.jpg|'Nuts'|link=Nuts Vigor.jpg|'Vigor'|link=Vigor =Trending Players and Groups= PLAYERS 04d854111ad2096570e51ab82aff47a2.jpg|'Lolathon'|link=Lolathon 158799 HeadshotUniform.png|'Kromia'|link=Kromia Ladle.PNG|'Ladle'|link=Ladle Rofl Sept 8 2019 42 HeyImBee.jpg|'HeyImBee'|link=HeyImBee Shiro.png|'Shiro'|link=Shiro PinkDrumsy.PNG|'Drumsy'|link=Drumsy BrookeBork.PNG|'Brooke Bork'|link=Brooke Bork Radiantsoul.png|'Radiant Soul'|link=Radiant Soul GROUPS The VRChat Community.jpg|'VRChat Community'|link=VRChat Community Discord Midnite central logo.jpg|'Midnite Central'|link=Midnite Central Red Knuckles.png|'Knuckles'|link=Knuckles ThreeMemers.jpg|'The Three Memers'|link=The Three Memers DrumsyNewsLogo.PNG|'Drumsy News'|link=Drumsy News GallianDraftPoster.png|'Principality of Gallia'|link=Principality of Gallia ARCHIVED Teem five.jpg|'Team Five'|link=Team Five Amish doink5.jpg|'Pokelawls'|link=Pokelawls VRPD Logo.png|'V.R.P.D.'|link=Virtual Reality Police Department Loli Squad.png|'The Loli Squad'|link=Loli Squad Rogue.png|'Chipz Night Club RP Collective'|link=Chipz Night Club RP collective T6.png|'Team 6'|link=Team 6 Jameskii.png|'Jameskii'|link=Jameskii =Helping out= What is a Wiki? Wikis are evolving documents and a collaborative effort of many editors. Editing on the wiki means you are gifting knowledge to the community, you do not get exclusive rights to pages to use as a personal blog. The quickest way to communicate with other editors is to join Discord, stop by and introduce yourself! The important stuff! *Articles should be informational, educational and based on publicly known knowledge. *Articles should focus on the VRChat in-game personas, not IRL aside from small trivia. *Respect the privacy of the real people who portray the characters. *Players have a right to privacy, not all are public figures such as streamers or content creators. *Do not disclose personal or private IRL information like addresses, birthdays or IRL photos. *Do not copy paste from other sources of writing or artwork without authors permission. :For more in-depth please see our Rules and Community Guidelines. Know the focus! *The wiki is not apart of VRChat and is an independent project of volunteers. *Avoid writing about IRL conflicts or drama between players. In-character RP is fine. The wiki is not a gossip tabloid. *For support or moderation of the game please visit the official game website VRChat.net. *Report bad conduct, vandalism or similar to the admins. On their message walls or Discord. Questions and answers? :Q: How do I start editing? :A: First create a Fandom account then click the edit buttons on pages or create a new article. :Q: I don't know what I'm doing! :( :A: Don't worry, you can find and read more here! :Q: An article I'm trying to edit is set to protected? :A: Ask an admin for permission to edit it! =Browse Categories= Murder 2 thumbnail-512.png|Activities|link=Category:Activities Lerofl.png|Chronicled Events|link=Category:Chronicled Events Weird House Party.png|Episode Guides|link=Category:Episode Guides Ga7xyLxcf2-6.png|Events|link=Category:Events FanFiction.png|Fan fiction|link=Category:Fan Fiction Mushy Apples Poster.png|Films|link=Category:Films SciFri Comfy Crew Pirates July 10th.png|Groups|link=Category:Groups VRChat 1920x1080 2019-09-14 21-32-57.880.png|RP Groups|link=Category:RP Groups HeyImBee2.jpg|People|link=Category:People Callous Row Rook (Arcadum).png|Characters|link=Category:Characters VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-18 23-25-15.065.png|Cat Girls|link=Category:Neko Kohrean.png|Kitsune|link=Category:Kitsune Kimple.png|A.I.|link=Category:A.I. Rofl Dec 21st 12 Ron the alien.jpg|Aliens|link=Category:Aliens Rofl Nov 6th 2019 81 Emu General PeterDG.jpg|Animals|link=Category:Animals Stealth July 9th 2019 12 Vevina Ignis outfit portrait.jpg|Beastkin|link=Category:Beastkin Stealth June 23rd 2019 2 Hoshi Ignis outfit.jpg|Cats|link=Category:Cats AmikA33percent.png|Celestial|link=Category:Celestial Stealth May 17th 2019 14 Rook (Satchi).jpg|Constructs|link=Category:Constructs ArcadumAvatar.jpg|Demons|link=Category:Demons Cece.jpg|Dragons|link=Category:Dragons JNesG1Af 400x400.jpg |Echidna|link=Category:Echidnas Joey Bagels Icon.jpg|Humans|link=Category:Humans VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-20 04-00-00.134.png|Lycans|link=Category:Lycans Wooks dungeon2.jpg|Penguins|link=Category:Penguins Stealth Aug 5th Roflgator Golden Gator 6.jpg|Robots|link=Category:Robots Magic Kappa.png|Rainbows|link=Category:Rainbows Rofl Mar 22nd 29 HelloKitten aka Zombie Girl.jpg|Undead|link=Category:Undead Stealth May 16th 2019 8 Wolfgang (Arcadum).jpg|Vampires|link=Category:Vampires The Great Pug Bar.jpg|Worlds|link=Category:Worlds Vrchat legends.png|Stream Transcripts|link=Category:Stream Transcripts Construction-sign.png|Under Construction|link=Category:Articles Still Underconstruction stub.png|Stubs|link=Category:Stubs =Wiki latest activity feed= __TOC__ =Discord= Feel free to join our Discord where the editors of this wiki gather! Here you can share your thoughts and feedback in discussions or how to make this wiki even more amazing. Please note that mobile users cannot see this widget, can only be viewed on desktop site. Category:Browse